Charmed Ah'm Sure
by Flamming Fire Goddess
Summary: Someone new comes to the Institution and she has her eye on Remy. But he loves Rogue and Rogue is denying any feelings for him. The worst part is the new girl is a charmer. RogueRemyOC Revised Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men  
  
NOTES:  
  
Before Dark Horizon but after Self Possesed.  
  
Second Key has been found and destroyed (The guardian)  
  
Magneto's Acolytes teamed up with the X-Men and are living at the mansion.  
  
Mainly starring Rogue and Remy

_**/Tellepathy/**_

**'Thinking'**

"Talking"

_Italic's Some of them are french words Remy says._  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :   
  
"REMY!!!!"   
  
That name filled the mansion air in the morning. The occupants of the Xiaver Institute for Gifted Youngsters didn't even glance up to see what was happening. This was a normal routine at the mansion.   
  
"You know one day Remy is, like, gonna die." said Kitty nonchantly.  
  
"Ja. I know." replied Kurt.  
  
Just then a furious Rogue stomped into the kitchen followed by a smirking Remy.  
  
"Do you ever give up?" said an annoyed Kurt. After he found out Rogue was his sister he had been more protective of her. He was annoyed that Remy was trying to charm her.  
  
"_Non_" smirked Remy at Kurt's facial expression.  
  
"Will ya' ever leave mah the hell alone!" angrily said Rogue.  
  
"_Non_" his smirk grew even more.  
  
"Your so infuriating!!!!!" growled Rogue. Her accent becoming thicker with each word.  
  
Some people wondered how Remy managed to stay alive. No one would survive Rogue if they annoyed her this much.  
  
"T'ank y'" answered Remy. **'Wow! She so _belle_ when she mad**.' thought Remy as an afterthought.   
  
Before Rogue could reply each student was sent a telepathic message to got to the living room. When they arrived they found the Proffesors their waiting.   
  
"Good Morning. We have a new recruit. I would all like you to meet Cherry Smith." spoke Proffesor Xiaver to his students as he gave them a warm smile.   
  
His students were like his own children. He was especially close to his X-Men team. They had been at the institute the longest and trained the hardest. And even through hard times they stuck together. He didn't bother hiding how proud he was of his children. He was afraid of what destruction Appacolaypse would cause. Even though they had not yet found the third key th X-Men were doing all they could to find it. Even Magneto's team was living at the mansion helping the search.  
  
The girl named Cherry Smith looked like one of those sluts. She had an oversized ass and she had oversized breats. She wore a skimpy red dress that were two sizes samll for her. The girls tried to hide their disgust because they were in front of the instructers. Even Rogue tried to hide it knowing she'ld get an earful if she was rude to the new recruit.  
  
"Hi! My name is Cherry Smith." she said with a cheesy smile. "My mutant power is to charm the opposit sex for about 30 minutes. It doesn't work on people that are already in love." she added with a seductive smile.   
  
Some girls let ot a breath they had been holding when they heared she was a charmer. Others weren't that sure. Then some people like Rogue, could care less.   
  
"We will leave for a while you get to know each other a bit." said Ororo kindly as she and the instructers started to exit the room.   
  
"Do you really think letting that kid in here is such a good idea Chuck?" murmered Logan.  
  
_**/I can not turn my back on anyone Logan/**_ telepathicaly answered Xaiver.  
  
**_/You know some relationships will be ruined? Not that I'm a softy or anything but I can't work with kids that won't talk to each other and not trust each other/_** replied Logan in his head. He didn't get an answer.  
  
BACK WITH THE X-MEN AND CHERRY.........  
  
Everyone made their introduction and some people made a demo of their power. Cherry lisened with little intrest she kept her eye on Remy who was to busy flirting with an angry Rogue to notice anything. That was getting her pist.   
  
"So Remy, do you want to show me to my room?" asked Cherry in her flirty voice batting her eyelashes at him.   
  
"Umm. Sure t'ing petite." answered Remy giving her a forced smile. He much rather spend time with Rogue but he was brought up to be polite. Rogue put on a face of relief but Remy didn't see. Kitty didn't see either or she would have never done what she was about to do.  
  
"Don't, like, worry Remy I'll, like, show her to her room." Kitty smiled at Remy. She knew Remy had feelings for Rogue and she didn't want Cherry getting in the way of her best friends happieness.   
  
When Rogue first moved into Kitty's room they argued all the time but eventually they had become best freinds. She wanted what was best for Rogue. ' **She does deserve a little happieness even with her mutation.**' thought Kitty.  
  
Cherry looked crestfallen. She wanted to charm Remy even if it was for one makeout session. He was the hottest guy here. But she didn't want to look to desperate so she said, "Ummm. Okay."  
  
"Great follow me" said Kitty.  
  
When they were in front of Cherry's door Kitty announced, "This is your room."   
  
"Whatever." Cherry rolled her eyes. She already didn't like this girl for taking her away from Remy and her valley girl accent was very annoying.   
  
"You know just, like, a piece of advice don't try to charm Remy. He is, like, madly in love with Rogue." Kitty warned.  
  
"Well I didn't ask for your advice." Cherry sneered.  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :   
  
Please Read/Review All other stories that I've written except Rogue Magic are on Hold. Sorry I want to focus on this one and Rogue Magic.  
  
Flamming Fire Goddess


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men  
  
NOTES: Let me make something clear Remy will NEVER EVER end up with Cherry. Not in this story. I just put Cherry there so Rogue can realize she is in love with Remy.  
  
A couple of days before Self Possesed but man-kind still don't know about mutants so DoR never happend.  
  
Second Key has been found and destroyed (The guardian)  
  
Still haven't found the third key.  
  
Magneto's Acolytes teamed up with the X-Men and are living at the mansion.  
  
Mainly starring Rogue and Remy  
  
_/Tellepathy/_**  
  
_'Thinking'  
  
_"Talking"  
  
_Italic's Some of them are french words Remy says.  
_  
**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
**As Cherry entered her bedroom Kitty glared at her back. _'I was only, like, trying to be nice but she's such a bitch._' thought Kitty and with that she stormed off. That was saying alot because the valley girl almost never got angry.  
  
**----------Later at Dinner----------  
**  
The Instructers could not attend Dinner becasue they were having a meeting with Magneto about Appacolypse. The new recruits went out for Dinner so the only people left were the X-Men, Acolytes, and Cherry.  
  
Cherry tried to grab a seat next to Remy but he kept moving. He was trying to get a seat next to Rogue but everytime he sat down next to him she get up and move. Finally Rogue gave up and sat down next to Remy. So this was how everyone was seated: Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Remy, Cherry, St. John, Piotr.  
  
"Cherry, before I forget, you can't charm any of the guys at the institute." Jean announced."And trust me the Proffeser will know if you try to charm someone." She added as an afterthought. Cherry looked crestfallen.  
  
She wanted to try out her charm power on Remy but she would do it eventually. Cherry put on a flacky smile and nodded turning back her attention on Remy who to her annouyance wasn't paying attention to her. He was was flirting with Rogue.  
  
"Leave meh alone!" whispered Rogue loud enough so that only the people around her could hear.  
  
"Y' know y' want Remy cheré." He smirked as he watched Rogue angrier by the second.  
  
"One mah name is Rogue not cheré and no Ah do not want a swamp rat lahke you." Her accent thicking the more she got angry.  
  
"Remy so were are you from?" Asked Cherry trying to get Remy's attention away from Rogue and on to her. She hated when she didn't get what she wanted espeically when that something was a guy.  
  
"N' Orleans" Remy turned around now facing Cherry.  
  
"Oh that's sooo fasinating." Cherry smiled. Rogue silently thanked the gods for getting Remy's attention off her and on to someone else. So she started to eat her food again.  
  
Dinner went on pretty much like that. Remy and Cherry chated and so did everyone else except Rogue.  
  
**---------After Dinner--------**  
  
Rogue went up to her room to get her uniform. She always liked to beat the crap out of the punching bag before she went to sleep. She went to the bathroom to get changed.  
  
While she was taking off her pants she looked at her thigh. There was a tatoo. There was a sword with a golden handle and there was blood dripping down the silver part. A rose was wrapped around the whole sword. And to add the finishing touch Rogue was writen in cursive at the bottom.  
  
That tatoo was the sign of the most wanted and feared gang in the U.S. The Savage Roses. Rogue and two other of her friends had started and trained other run away kids or rebelious kids. They all had to get tatoos but the one she had was only for her and her freinds. They were trained thiefs and assassins.  
  
Rogue shook her head at the thought._'What would these goody-two shoes think if they found out their little Rogue was an assassin and could handle a gun as if it were second nature. Wait a second why would Ah care?_' Rogue thought. But she knew that she did care. The X-Men were like a family to her and she didn't want to loose them because of her past.  
  
She finished puting her uniform on and made her way down to the Danger Room. Thankfully she didn't bump into anyone, not that she ever did.  
  
Rogue started to beat up the punching bag. That was how she vented all her anger. Her thoughts started to wander off to the Savage Roses. She hadn't noticed Remy slipped into the Danger Room control room.  
  
She remembered the two of them:  
  
David was the leader of the group. He was the one that brought them all together and decided to make a gang. They didn't know they would become the #1 on the F.B.I most wanted list.  
  
Emma Frost (owned by the X-Men comic but she doesn't have any powers) was the hacker. She could hack into any system mainframe in less than seconds. She could read anything and remeber it and at any given time she could tell you the information she needed.  
  
And Rogue was the fighter. She took on the gaurds and the stealthist of them. She could any where she wanted, even make it so no one heard. She never used those skills in the X-Men but she would use them ocainally to get out of the mansion.  
  
"Cheré Remy t'ink y' can stop now" Remy's voice snapped her out of her trance. That's when she realized she was covered in sweat and the punching bag was beaten up real good.  
  
Remy had become worried when he saw her start to punch the punching bag as if she hated it to its core. And the look in her eyes scared him. For a brief second she thought she disconnected with the world.(litarly)  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry got a little carried away there." Rogue said wipping the sweat off her her forehead.  
  
"Cheré, Y' Okay?" Remy asked with concern present in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Just thinkin" Rogue called over her shoulder as she started to walk out of the Danger Room.  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
I think this is a much better Chapter 2 than the last one I wrote. I thought it was becoming to much of a soap opera. I hate them they're way to dramatic so I put more detail and action in my story. Hope you like!  
  
Flamming Fire Goddess 


End file.
